


Fucking family

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don’t Like Don’t Read, M/M, Multi, Oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy thinks Will wants to torture him, so he goes to Phil. Turns out they just wanted to fuck him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 54
Kudos: 659





	Fucking family

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I didn’t pre-check it so ignore any mistakes

It was a difficult situation.

“If I’m the villain in this story, then I’ll fucking act like it!” Wilbur shouted, Tommy flinching back as he walked closer.

“No, Will, don’t! We aren’t villains, but killing everyone sure will make you one!” Tommy replied, his voice shaking. “Come on, Techno, agree with me!”

It was obvious he was scared, the way he pushed himself into the wall, making himself seem smaller. Wilbur’s eyes seemed to darken. An idea formed in his head: a very, very, very sick idea. But first, he would need to set it up.

“Tommy, think about it. I’m a violent anarchist, who do you think I’m going to agree with?” Techno said, shaking his head as he got up from the rock he was sitting on, leaving the ravine, “I’ll let Will convince you.”

As he left, he heard the shouting match begin. 

They all went to bed that night with tension in the air.

—— 

Tommy woke up to darkness. What had woken him up? He glanced around, seeing just a flicker of light from another room: Techno’s. Muttering voices drifted to his ears, letting him hear a conversation.

“Come on, Techno. It’ll be the only thing that’ll make him understand that we are in charge, not him. He’s hesitant, so we’ll show him that we own him, and he doesn’t have a choice,” Wilbur’s voice whispered.

“Jesus Christ, Will. He’s our little brother, for fucks sake! I’m not going to do something like that. I’m an anarchist, but I’m not that low,” Techno replied, a fierce sense of disgust ringing in his voice. 

Tommy paused. What was Wilbur planning to do? Kill him? No, that wouldn’t ‘show him’ anything, just get him out of the way. Torture? Tommy knew Tech had tortured people before, but maybe he didn’t want to do it to his brother? That seemed the most plausible option. 

It made Tommy sick. Was Wilbur planning on torturing him, his own little brother? God, he knew Will was fucked up in the head, but this was new.

“Come on, Phil used to do it to us all the time! And I know he would’ve done it to Tommy, too, if Toms didn’t leave before he got the chance,” Wilbur complained, trying to sway his older brother.

“Yeah, but it didn’t make it right! Wasn’t that the reason you agreed to let Tommy go with you when you left? Because you didn’t want Tommy to live with Phil after fifteen? To protect him? I know Phil’s changed, and he doesn’t do it to us anymore, but that was the reason you left,” Techno continued, “Toms will never forgive you if you do.”

Wilbur fell silent, thinking. 

Okay, now Tommy was just confused. Did Phil torture his brothers, and if so, why? What did age have to do with torture, anyway?

Tommy had trusted his adopted father completely, and it seemed his brothers did, too, so why are they talking like Phil had once had bad intentions with Tommy? 

He began to creep out of his bed, gathering his tools and shoving them into his go-bag. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew it wasn’t safe there. 

Tommy was almost at the exit to the ravine when Wilbur spoke. 

“Come on, Tech. If you don’t join me, I’ll just do it by myself. I know you want to, too.” 

Techno began to speak, but Wilbur cut him off. 

“I heard you, that night, last year. You thought everyone was asleep, and while Tommy was, Phil and I weren’t.” 

Techno made a sound of confusion. 

“What- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

The conversation continued, but Tommy didn’t stick around to hear it. He needed answers, and there was only one person to go to: his dad. Yes, they had mentioned Phil was involved in whatever they were talking about, but he also heard Tech say he had changed, and didn’t do “it” anymore. 

He was the only one who could answer the burning questions that ate at him.

——

The journey to Phil’s house was long and boring, and by the time he finally arrived, he knew the others would’ve noticed his absence by then.

Phil lived in a cute house with a potato farm in the back (as a gift from Techno). It was the house they were raised in, and it brought good memories to Tommy’s mind as he knocked on the door.

“Coming,” a voice called from within the house. 

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Phil, baking apron on. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw Tommy, racing up and scooping him into his arms in a tight hug. 

“Oh, Tommy, Tommy! Come in, I missed you,” his dad said, leading Tommy to the table, “Take a seat, I’m making waffles!”

—-

After the food was eaten, Tommy and Phil sat down in the living room. Phil could tell something was bothering Tommy, and asked what it was, and why Tommy had visited without his brothers.

“Well, Dad, Willbur’s lost his fucking shit! He wants to kill everyone, and when I said not to, he got really mad at me! Techno took his side,” Tommy started, and as soon as he got going, he couldn’t seem to stop. “And, and,” he continued, tearing up, “and the other night, I heard Will trying to convince Techno to torture me!” 

Phil’s eyes flew open, choking on his coffee he had been sipping on. 

“Wait- hold on a second- what exactly did he say?” Phil asked, surprised. 

“He said he wanted to teach me a lesson, and make me know that they ‘owned’ me! Techno had protested, though, and then Will s- said that YOU had done it to them- and, and, what were they talking about?” Tommy stammered, talking fast until the end, where his voice became barely a whisper. 

Phil’s face went blank for a moment before lighting up with realization. 

He began laughing for a second, sitting up and offering a hand to help Tommy up, which he took. 

Phil grinned, saying, “Don’t worry, kiddo, I know what they were talking about. Wilbur wasn’t going to hurt you, and I never ‘tortured’ your brothers, either.” 

Tommy smiled weakly, asking, “what were they talking about, then?” 

An odd expression came over Phil right then, a mix between anticipation and hesitation, for some reason. 

“Why don’t I show you?”

——

Phil led Tommy down a hall to where Tommy recognized the door that held his dad’s room. 

He opened the door and led him in, hand on Tommy’s back. Tommy looked around the room, his gaze settling on Phil’s large bed, blue sheets looking soft as ever. 

He jumped when he heard the door close and lock click behind him. Turning around, he saw Phil gazing at him with something in his eyes… what was it? 

Tommy froze when Phil started to walk toward him with a soft smile, which would be comforting if he didn’t suddenly recognize the emotion in Phil’s eyes: 

Lust. 

Oh god, it all made sense now. Wilbur wanted to ‘tame’ Tommy with sex, and Techno was against it.. against raping his little brother. Which, apparently, Phil was not. 

Tommy’s eyes grew wide, and he started to back away until his knees hit the end of the bed. Phil sped up, grabbing Tommy by his hips, pushing himself closer.  
Tommy tried to keep his balance, but Phil lifted him up and set him on the bed.

“God, I was waiting for you to get older before doing this, but you left before I got the chance,” Phil groaned, trying to pry open Tommy’s legs, “ugh, and now I know Wilbur would’ve joined me in deflowering you? It’s too perfect!” 

Phil finally got Tommy’s legs to part, pushing himself between them, running his arms up and down Tommy’s torso.

“And Techno may have ‘morals,’ but I know how much he wanted you, too,” Phil began to grind himself on Tommy, “One night Willbur and I overheard him masturbating, whimpering and moaning out your name. I bet we could get him to join us, too.” 

Phil began to kiss and suck Tommy’s neck, making him release some unexpected moans. 

Fuck, Tommy felt dirty. He couldn’t help but tear up, knowing this was what his whole family wanted from him. He felt sick. He wanted to cry. And most of all, he wanted to get off. 

As much as he didn’t want it, he felt himself grow hard under the attention his father was giving him. 

Phil stopped feeling him up to grab Tommy and throw him on the bed; he climbed on top and started ripping off Tommy’s clothes. 

He left his shirt on, just pulled down Tommy’s pants and underwear, letting Tommy’s erection pop up, pink and leaking. 

“Oh, look at you, Toms, you’re so cute when you’re hard for me,” Phil said, leaning forward and digging underneath a pillow, pulling out a small bottle of lube. 

Tommy looked at the bottle, then at Phil’s weirdly kind and loving face. As much as his brain said no, he felt like he could trust Phil, like Phil would never hurt him. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, Daddy’s going to take care of you,” Phil whispered, leaning down and capturing his lips. 

Tommy leaned into it, whimpering. Phil smiled, pulling back and grabbing the lube. 

He pulled down his pants, not wearing any underwear, and rubbed his hard member. Popping the cap open, he squeezed some onto his fingers. 

He quickly prepared Tommy, two fingers, then three, then pulling out completely.  
Tommy’s tears were streaming down his face at this point, but he wasn’t openly making any noise but soft whimpers and moans. 

Phil rubbed the lube on his member next, then slowly pushed in, Tommy gasping at the cold feeling. 

“Shit,” he whispered, bottoming into the younger, “you’re so fucking tight, baby.” 

Suddenly, he started pulling out and pushing in at a fast pace, not letting Tommy adjust, and holding his arms above his head when Toms tried to touch himself. 

Phil got faster and faster, getting closer to his climax, when he started to slow, looking at Tommy’s sobbing face for a moment. 

“I’ll let you get off if you beg me for it,” he whispered, “and call me Daddy, too, baby.” 

Tommy hiccuped, whispering, “Oh god, Daddy, Daddy, I need it, please!” His voice got louder and louder until he was shouting, Phil getting faster and rougher as he begged.

Phil’s Hand made it to Tommy’s member, rubbing at the same pace, and whispered, “Cum for me, baby.” 

Tommy came all over himself, and Phil right after, inside him. They paused for a moment, catching their breaths, before Phil pulled out and lied next to him. 

Tommy was exhausted, from waking up in the middle of the night, to having a long journey there, to being fuck mercilessly, so he felt his eyes close, slipping into a calm sleep. 

Phil smiled at his son, cleaning them both up and pulling up their pants. He got a bottle of water and a bag of chips and set them next to the bed for when Tommy woke up, and tucked him into the bed before crawling in next to him. 

Before falling asleep himself, he whispered to the sleeping boy, “I bet your brothers will love to do this, too. God, I can’t wait to have all three of you begging for me.” 

And he did.


End file.
